This Christmas
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny has been looking forward to this Christmas all year. It would be the first one spent with his lover of one year. Vlad, however, needs to make other plans. VladxDanny Holiday fic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Xmas fic :) I did one last year. Or two years ago... Hope this one's good! **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! All mistakes are mine. Ummm... Can't think of anything else to say, other than I might be a little rusty! Haha! So apologizes about that! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom D: **

Using his snowboard, Danny went down a large hill while screaming "whoo-hoo!" at the top of his lungs. His ghost powers allowed him to adjust the speed he went down the hill and his ice powers controlled the amount of loops he could make throughout his path to get the full enjoyment out of Wisconsin snow. Once he reached the bottom of the last loop, he slid the board to a stop and fell back onto his butt to take a breather. Breathing heavily, he had a silly grin on his face as he looked up into the gray skies that had snow flakes falling down.

He had been out for hours and it was time to go back into the mansion. Getting back onto his feet, he used his ghost powers to push him towards the mansion, excitement bubbling in him at the thought of having some nice hot cocoa to warm up while snuggling in front of the fire next to his lover. A small amount of drool made its way past his lips as he thought of his perfectly fit lover wearing nothing but boxers to snuggle in bed. Aside from having a small break from college due to the winter break, being with Vlad in a nice, cozy and warm bed was the best part about winter.

The mansion came into sight. Immediately, he ran into the huge double doors and discarded his clothes and board as soon as he closed the door. Being able to phase was an awesome power. An extra pair of sweatpants were hung by the door, kept warm by the billionaire himself. Feeling loved, Danny grabbed them and put them on before walking into the kitchen. As he made himself some hot cocoa, he pulled out another pot and made Vlad tea. Smiling when they were both done, he made his way into the living room, exactly where he knew the man would be. The fire was roaring in the fireplace, allowing enough light for Vlad to read his book he was holding.

Sensing the young half ghost, Vlad Masters looked up and felt his heart flutter at the sight of Danny walking towards him with two steaming cups in his hands. It shouldn't, really, but sometimes it still shocked him to have someone be thoughtful of him. Danny was truly special. His Little Badger always made sure he had what he needed before getting something for himself. The twenty two year old sat down next to him on the couch and handed him his drink. Vlad immediately noticed Danny's drink was a sweet one. Well, some things didn't surprise him.

"Did you have fun outside?" Vlad asked conversationally as he took a sip of his warm tea.

Danny's cheeks were still flushed from the icy winds. Giving the man a warm smile, he answered, "Yup! Way cool if you have ghost powers to liven things up, too." Grinning cockily, he took a sip of his drink and made himself cozy by his lover's side.

Humming in response, Vlad put his drink aside and balanced holding his book with one hand to read so he could wrap his arm around Danny and hold him close. "At least I cannot say you aren't practicing your powers. Although your sense of use isn't very practical."

"Pft. Says you."

Smirking at Danny's antics, he let out a chuckle. "Yes. Says me."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence. The room was so warm and cozy from the flames coming out of the fire, illuminating the room, that Danny began to fall asleep. As his eyes slowly drooped, he felt the cup of hot cocoa being pulled out of his slacking grip. Not paying mind to it, he closed his eyes and placed his head against a strong chest. His eyes had been closed for a few minutes before a loud buzzing noise startled him awake.

With a scowl, Vlad reached into his pockets and pulled out his cellphone. Of course someone would unexpectedly message him during the holidays and disrupt his Little Badger's attempt at sleep. For a moment, he contemplated throwing his phone into the fire and then realized that would just encourage Danny to break his technology whenever he became frustrated with it. With a light sigh, he opened the message. As his eyes scanned the words in front of him, his lips thinned into a frown; something Danny noticed immediately.

"Vlad? What is it?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, my apologizes my dear boy, but it appears I have been called over to travel to Hong Kong this week."

"What?" Danny felt his heart break into two. "But … Christmas is in three days..." Vlad hit reply on his phone to confirm he would attend to the meeting. When the young half ghost didn't receive a reply, his heart sunk. "Vlad? Can... can you make it in time for Christmas?"

Vlad's reply was instant, which only caused the young man to feel even worse. "No." After booking his flight with his private jet plane pilot, the billionaire looked at his lover. Seeing the crushed look on his face made him feel guilty. Smiling apologetically, he raised his hand to run through the dark locks. "My Little Badger, don't be that way. I'll be back the following day and we can celebrate then."

"But... Fruitloop, this was supposed to be our first Christmas together."

And that's what made this even worse for Danny. He and Vlad had started their relationship the previous summer, on a warm night when they happened to bump into each other at a park. The young halfa had been so shocked at seeing the man, he invited him over to dinner at a local restaurant. Vlad was surprised, and suspicious, but accepted. It was the best date of the half ghost's life; both of theirs. Their relationship spurred from there. Since their relationship had still been, well, new, they celebrated the holidays separately. The young halfa had spent Christmas with his family and New year's with his friends.

This year was supposed to be different. This year, they would celebrate the holidays together since Danny moved in about a month ago. He made the arrangements; apologizing profusely to his parents and telling his friends (nicely) to get over it. Danny had been looking forward to the holiday break since the beginning of the year. To know Vlad was just going to leave him...

Seeing the look of distraught on Danny's face, the older man leaned over and kissed him. "It's not too late Little Badger. I'm sure your parents or friends won't mind if you stay with them this Christmas." When that didn't seem to cheer Danny up, Vlad sighed. "Daniel, really. It's only for this year. I promise next year we'll spend Christmas together." He offered the young halfa a smile, which Danny weakly returned.

Getting up from the couch, Vlad dropped his book and scooped the young man into his arms, ignoring the startled yelp. Smiling, he kissed the tip of the teen's nose, noticing it was still cold. "How about I make it up to you right now with a nice, hot steaming bath?" he lowered his voice to a low purr, "And then I'll finish warming you up in bed."

Danny shivered at the words as the man's tongue traveled down his neck. A bite to his shoulder made him gasp in pleasure and he melted in his lover's arm. As he allowed Vlad to carry him into the master bedroom, he hid the frown on his face by burying it in the pale shoulder.

Maybe it shouldn't be a big deal...

It was just Christmas, after all...

* * *

**AN: TBC :D Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is! Chapter dos! **

"Your boyfriend's a douchebag."

"He's not a douchebag, Sam." Danny grumbled into his phone as he put on his wireless headset to listen to her.

"No, you're right. He's not a douchebag. Just a self-centered ego maniac who's totally insensitive!"

Rolling his eyes, the young halfa began cooking breakfast. Vlad was still in the bedroom, asleep. Danny had trouble sleeping so he had gotten up to cook for them before the man would leave for his flight. "He just doesn't get why Christmas is important to me." It was a half ass way to try to justify it; even he knew that.

"He doesn't get that most of your Christmases have sucked and it was his opportunity to make it unsuck since it was actually the _first Christmas you've ever looked forward to?"_

"Yeah, that."

Frying the eggs, he continued to listen his friend rant about his lover. It was hard enough for Sam to accept their relationship, but even worse to point out the flaws. As he made sure he had everything to make the omelet, Tucker's voice came through his headset.

"She's got a point dude. That's pretty lame of him."

Shrugging, and then realizing they couldn't see it, Danny replied, "Yeah but what am I going to do? Throw an ecto energy ball at his head and tell him he's being a jerk?"

"You have a right to." Sam pointed out before adding, "It's Christmas dude! Doesn't that man have a single warm bone in his body? Oh wait-"

"Sam." Danny stopped her before she would begin another rant made of insults. "It's a business meeting. I can't really say anything about it."

"It's a meeting to get richer than he already is! The guy has enough money to last him ten life times! What does he really need to go to this one for?"

"I don't know. Appearances sake?" Danny flinched at his reply. Another lame excuse.

"Well if you'd ask me-!"

"Hey Danny," Tucker's voice cut off Sam's. Ignoring her outraged cry, he continued, "Why don't you join us this Christmas? My mom's makin' an awesome turkey."

Smiling at the offer, despite his blue eyes being sad, the young halfa declined. "Thanks guys, but I think I'm going to pass."

Sam wasn't happy with that. "Danny, there's no sense in making yourself miserable."

"I'm not. I'm just-" Strong arms wrapped around his waist before he felt the man's chin rest on his shoulder in greeting. "Ahhh! F-Fruitloop! Hey! I wasn't expecting you!" Quickly, he reached up to the 'end' button as Sam began shouting insults. "SorryguysgottagoVlad'sheretalktoyoulater!"

Raising a brow at the barrage of words that left his lover's lips, Vlad kissed Danny's lightly tanned cheek. "What was that about?"

Laughing nervously, Danny took off the headset and tossed it aside. "Oh, you know. The usual." That meant nothing but he hoped Vlad wouldn't acknowledge it. 

"Hiding something from me?"

"No." Just his disappointment, but he wasn't going to voice it out. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Inhaling the wonderful smells, he nuzzling into Danny's neck. "And you said those cooking lessons in college wouldn't pay off."

"Hardy har-har. You just wanted me to cook for you."

"And you do." Vlad grinned at the glare he received. "Oo, the scary eyes!" He laughed when Danny tried to swat at him. "Thank you for this, darling."

Humming in acknowledgment, a habit he took on from the billionaire, Danny placed the finished breakfast on the plates. Dusting his waffles with powdered sugar, he thought about how soon Vlad would be leaving for his flight. At the unwanted thought, he felt his smile disappear.

Sighing, Vlad wished Danny would stop looking so down. It was just one Christmas he was going to miss. Granted, it would be their first one, but that didn't mean there would be many more to enjoy together. No doubt his friends and/or family would be happy to celebrate the holiday with him, so why did he look so … upset?

Cupping the young halfa's chin, he forced him to look up. Seeing the beautiful blue eyes stare so intently at him made his heart skip a beat. Smiling, he leaned in slowly until their lips were only inches a part. Danny parted his lips before Vlad even kissed. He couldn't deny him now. The man swooped in and kissed him, feeling the plates drop to the floor, Vlad stopped them with his ghost powers. The rest of his focus turned into making Danny moan and crave for more.

"Love you, Little Badger." Vlad whispered hotly against the young halfa's lips, nipping on the bottom one for good measure.

Smiling shyly, his mood already lifting, Danny gave the man one more kiss before replying, "Love you too, Fruitloop."

After eating their breakfast, the young halfa followed Vlad into the bedroom. His mind was still trying to figure out how to convince the man to not go to Hong Kong. "You know, if you stay for Christmas, I can put on that sexy reindeer outfit you wanted me to try."

Vlad stopped walking to laugh. Turning around to face his cheeky lover, he pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him. "I can get you to put that on now if I wished."

"Nu-uh! It would have to be only for Christmas!"

With a chuckle, Vlad leaned in and kissed the mopy hair. "I'll be back on the 26th. I promise we'll celebrate then."

Feeling down again, Danny hid it behind a smile and sighed. "Sure, sure. That's cool."

Smiling in return, Vlad went back into the bedroom. Taking out his suitcase, he began to pack his clothes. His suitcase was on the bed so it would make the trip from his drawer to it easier. The young halfa sat perched on the bed next to it. As Vlad placed down another stack of shirts, his brows furrowed. He swore he had just put down a few pairs of pants and ties earlier...but his suitcase was mostly empty. Shrugging it off, he went back into his drawer and grabbed the he thought he had earlier and put them back in the suitcase; only to find the shirts he had just put down were gone.

"Daniel!" Realizing what was happening, he threw the young man a look, to which Danny returned with an easy, innocent grin. Vlad knew better. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny even shrugged and tilted his head in confusion.

Vlad felt his lips twitch at that. Why did he have to have such a cute lover? "Very funny. Stop putting my clothes back in my drawer. I am trying to pack."

Danny scoffed. "Is that what you're calling it?" Reaching over to the suit case, he phased it so the clothes would fall out and be trapped on the bed underneath it. "Whoops."

Rolling his eyes, the older man tugged Danny over to him only to pin him back to the bed. "My Little Badger, you're making this more difficult than need be." he scolded, a light smile on his lips so Danny knew he wasn't necessarily mad at him for it.

On some level, Vlad understood that it was upsetting that he was leaving so unexpectedly, but it would only be for a few days. He would return the day after Christmas and then spend the rest of the young halfa's break together. After all, Vlad Masters had his priorities in check. If Danny was still upset when he returned, which, theoretically, he shouldn't be, he would just buy the young man a car. A nice, shiny and extravagant gift might put his lover in a better mood.

Danny finally allowed Vlad to finish packing. They walked out to the private plane where they exchanged quick goodbye. As it began to take off, the young halfa forced a smile as he waved until it was out of sight. With a sigh, he stuck his hands in his pants pocket and looked to the mansion. Feeling nothing but loneliness and hurt, he decided to go for a walk. After...he wasn't sure what he would do.

**AN: Hope you guys are enjoying! Sorry it's passed Christmas but in the same breath does it really matter? **


End file.
